The field of the invention relates generally to skin care. According to several embodiments, topical formulations that show visible beneficial dermatological results are provided.
Skin care formulations, such as those for the eye and face, include for example, serums, lotions, and creams, are used for various purposes. Formulations can act as a moisturizer, provide coverage, or contain vitamins. For protection, some formulations contain a sun protection factor (SPF).